


Under The Moon

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Series: Under the rain [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Creepy Tom Riddle Sr., Fluff, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Merope is a sweetheart, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr., POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, borderline extreme case, no she really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Tom takes Harry to meet his parents. Tom can’t stand his father.(Or in which Tom Riddle Sr. hits on his future son in law and Tom almost kills him)





	Under The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That Harry/Tom Riddle Sr. tag is correct. :v  
> Please don’t kill me. I really didn’t like how “Under The Sun” turned out tbh. I like this wayyy more. Also, again thank you for the 100 kudos in ‘Under The Rain’!  
> and... this took way too long to write

Tom looks at his jet black haired lover beside him. However, he was careful not to take his eyes off the road completely. Harry’s eyes flutters open and his green eyes looks around lazily, clearly not fully awake. Eventually, his gaze landed on him. 

“Tom. Careful. I don’t want to crash.” Harry comments, his voice rough from sleep. Tom smiles and breaks eye contact with him. 

“Thank you for reminding me. You were simply too distracting..” Tom retorts and a bigger smile pulled on his mouth. The indirect compliment successfully made Harry blush. “Flattering, Tom.” His young lover says as he turns away and looked at the landscape. 

They were going up a hill. To the Riddle House, where his parents- Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Riddle(née Gaunt)- were staying. The Manor was built on top of the highest hill, with a perfect view of the village beneath. Tom never wanted to go back. But seeing he would eventually marry Harry. It wouldn’t be right if Tom kept him away from his in-laws. And it wasn’t like his parents were bad people(well maybe  
except for his father). Tom just didn’t.... like them. His father was a serial womanizer, and had many affairs, despite being married. And his mother-, poor Merope, always sought for her husband’s approval. Merope was a good woman. But because of how obsessed she was with Tom Riddle Sr., she had failed to care for Tom correctly and had neglected him in favor of her womanizing husband. And instead, he was raised by the maids. Their marriage was without love. It was nothing more than a marriage to connect the Riddle Corp. and the Gaunt’s company: Slytherin Corp. 

Tom stops the car in front of a huge manor. The grass fields around the building was very well maintained. The view was incredibly beautiful. Grass hedges were kept in a line and were very clean. There was no visible dirt on them- must be because of Merope. The servants formed a line when they saw his car. 

Tom got out of the car and proceeded to walk towards Harry’s side of the car. He opens the door for him and Harry just gives him a look, mixed with amusement and embarrassment. Tom held out a hand for him to grab, and to humor him, Harry had accepted the hand _graciously_ , and let Tom lead him inside the home.

* * *

A woman came up running to them. She had lank and dull hair, and it framed her plain and pale face- wait... was Harry judging her? He shoved the thought away and internally slapped himself. That was so rude! 

“Tom junior!” She exclaimed giddily and enveloped Tom in a crushing hug. Tom flinched visibly. Harry let out a soft giggle, knowing that Tom didn’t really like hugs(he used to push anyone away who tries to hug him. But after a few hugs from Harry(who was trying to help him get used to hugging). Tom turned into a touch starved hyena and constantly hugs him, or pulling him to his side.) Harry was silently proud that Tom didn’t pull away. It was a sign for the better. The woman, Harry assumed to be Tom’s mother- she didn’t look anything  
like Tom, he must have taken from his father then-, pulled away from Tom and turns to look at him. 

“You must be Tom’s soulmate!” She gives Harry a soft hug. “My name is Merope Riddle. Tom’s mother.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Riddle,” Harry says politely. This made Tom’s mother smile sweetly. 

“Just call me Merope... you’re family already.” That... was honestly heartwarming. He never had an actual family- besides the Malfoys(but he knew Draco’s parents, at least Lucius, didn’t approve of him. Since he wasn’t actually Draco’s soulmate.). 

“And what is this fine young man’s name?” A deep voice says, almost teasingly. Harry flushes at the compliment and looked at who it came from. A handsome man- tall and dark-haired, stood at the center of the hall. Tom was the spitting image of him, except this man looked slightly older. Guess this was Tom Riddle senior. 

Tom visibly twitched, before glaring at him. The glare went unnoticed, however, as the older man was _staring_ at Harry. The stare was... unsettling, to say the least.

“Harry... Harry James Potter, sir.” Harry answers the question. As the other man smiles charmingly and starts approaching him. Merope instinctively backed away from Harry as Tom Riddle Sr. neared. 

Harry stood still. It was like he was in a daze and couldn’t move. But thankfully, Tom gripped his shoulder possessively and _gently_ shoved his father away from his soulmate. Harry smiles fondly. The unsettling feeling he had in his stomach was replaced by a feeling of love, he has for Tom.

* * *

**_What the fuck?_ **

Was the first thing that came to Tom’s mind when he saw how his father looked at his soulmate. Harry was **_HIS_**. And that damned womanizer dared to even look at him as if he was a prey! It didn’t matter if he was his father. He would gladly kill Tom Riddle Sr. if he even **DARED** to touch Harry.

“Harry... this is my father, Tom Riddle Sr.” He sneers at his father. _‘Get away from my soulmate’_ was what left unsaid. The older Tom smirked smugly when he noticed.  
“Is it alright if I called you Harry?” Tom Sr. glanced at his son before turning to look back at Harry, who nodded simply. Tom’s glare hardened. 

“So... I bet you’re hungry Harry? Shall we go elsewhere?” Merope, who sensed the tension, offered nervously. Harry gave her a grateful smile. The smile Merope had immediately dropped when she saw her husband sneer at her. Of course. His father, being the cunning and vicious twat that he is, quickly glanced away from Merope and heads for the dining room. The other three following behind him. 

Harry gripped his hand and rubs his knuckles, in an attempt of comfort. His glare drops, and he smiles at Harry, fondness, and gratitude in the small smile.

* * *

The whole dinner- technically lunch, affair was pretty weird and awkward. Tom Riddle Sr. had stared at him the whole time. And Merope had been quiet. 

Tom looked like he wanted to kill his father. And that wasn’t an understatement. Tom was gripping Harry’s shoulder almost painfully, as he looked at his father with a heated glare. The other didn’t seem to notice him, too busy staring at Har-. 

Wait.. why the hell does he seem so interested(the ‘interest’ wasn’t just some simple curiosity, Harry could feel it. It unnerved him) in him? Wasn’t he married? Tom did mention that he had many affairs-. Harry shuddered violently. Would Tom Riddle Sr. touch his own son’s soulmate? 

“Harry? Are you okay?” Deep in thought. Harry didn’t even notice that Tom was looking at him worriedly, and instead of the possessive grip. It was a soft, and comforting one. Harry smiled at him. “Yeah... was just thinking.” Tom didn’t look convinced but didn’t pry(Harry was sure he already knew the reason why, as he looked at his father with disdain).  
Harry just noticed. Tom Riddle Sr. wasn’t looking at him anymore, and instead was actually eating(thank god!). 

“Tom...” He murmurs and got Tom’s attention almost immediately.  
“Don’t glare. He’s your father.” Harry whispers, making sure Tom was the only one who heard. As a reply, Tom furrows his eyebrows and gave Harry a look.

“Harry, _soulmate_. He was looking at you like you’re prey.” The way he said ‘soulmate’ was possessive. Harry shuddered without even realizing. “He’s probably just curious.” Harry lied. Both of them knew it was a lie.  
Before either of them could say anything more. Tom Riddle Sr. opened his mouth to say something. 

“So Harry. What do you do for a living?”

“Ummm…” He thinks of a satisfying answer. He has a part-time job as a store clerk since he’s a university student. After meeting Tom, he doesn’t really need to worry about money(Tom actually tried to get him to quit his job as a store clerk). But he didn’t want to rely on Tom completely. Tom who sensed his conundrum, was the one who replied instead: “Harry is a university student. I made him quit his job to focus on his studies.” Well, that wasn’t a complete lie. Tom Riddle Sr. raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“I see… of course. It would be wise if a young man such as yourself would focus on his studies instead of work.” He says, leaning on his chair. “Has my son been treating you well? He after all… has a hard time…. getting along well with others-”

“Father. Are you suggesting that I would hit Harry?” Tom stood up and interrupted almost immediately after he recognizes the tone. His eyes trained on his father, glaring at him menacingly.

“Sir… Tom has been very nice to me. He also goes overboard with gift giving… I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” Harry says, placing a hand on Tom’s shoulder, gripping it lightly. Tom lets a sigh and a light blush appeared on his face. 

He sits back down. But his glare was still on his father, who had a blank face.

* * *

**How dare he?!?!?**

Tom would **NEVER** hurt Harry. Tom would kill himself if it means saving Harry.

He was angry… but… the feeling of Harry’s hand on his shoulder soothes his nerves. Honestly, he would’ve punched his father if Harry didn’t grab him.

Then he feels Harry holds his hand and uses his thumb to touch his knuckles. It was such a sweet gesture, yet simple. His glare drops slowly and replaced by a small smile towards his soulmate. Sometimes Tom wonders why he got such a sweet soulmate when he’s been nothing but an asshole. Harry was truly a god sent.

* * *

Tom left Harry in his mother’s hand after he got an important call. Not like Harry was complaining. Merope was a sweet mother. 

“I remember when Tom- my son,” she quickly specified. “Went all giddy after finding his soulmate’s name on his forearm.” Merope smiles without realizing it herself.

“We haven’t heard of the name Potter from around here. So we were a little worried if he was even gonna find his soulmate.” She takes a pause before continuing. “And I remember when his heart broke when he couldn’t find _you_. He won’t admit it, but he definitely cried.”

“I was afraid that he would become an apathetic and unsympathetic person.” Merope then smiles sweetly at Harry. “I’m glad you appeared before him. He definitely needed someone.” 

“I’m glad too… if I didn’t meet him. I would probably destroy myself.” He confesses shyly.

“Oh? How did you two meet?” 

“It’s quite funny actually,” he laughs. “Should I put in some context?” Harry waits for Merope to nod before continuing.

“I had a boyfriend at that time. And when we were outside, he found his soulmate.” 

“Oh my… that must have hurt.” Merope said covering her mouth. “Are you sure that you want to continue? Isn’t the wound fresh?” 

“No, its fine. We made up.” He replies with a smile. “The wanker actually left me in the rain… and that’s where Tom found me. It was such an awkward meeting, but that made me feel better actually.” 

“How did you even manage to forgive him though?” Merope asked curiously, her eyebrows raised up. “If I were you, I would have never forgiven them.” This made Harry laugh, but before he could answer. Someone approached them. 

Merope’s smile drops down and she lowers her head before backing away from Harry's side. Harry quirked an eyebrow, Does she and her husband not get along?

“Mr. Riddle.” He says, greeting the older man in front of him. The man smiles charmingly. 

“Can I chat with my future son in law for a little bit?” Harry nods. The taller man turned around and gestured for Harry to follow him.

They were walking, Harry behind him. Tom Riddle Sr. would ask him about meaningless things such as ‘what’s your favorite hobby’ and such and such. And Harry would answer accordingly. If that was his attempt on charming him, he was pretty bad at it.

Tom Riddle Sr. wasn’t raising red flags, so he wasn’t really worried. But something in his gut was yelling at him to get away from the man. Being the stubborn guy he was, he didn’t listen. It was just nervousness, right?

They stopped in front of a door and the older an opened it for him. When Harry entered… it was like he was in heaven. He was so distracted that he didn’t hear the silent click of the lock. 

“From what I gathered. You like books.” He said as he sits on the couch, relaxedly. 

“Pick one and come sit with me here.” 

That should’ve raised some flags but Harry was too excited to notice, He immediately went around, until he got his hands on a book about rumored witches/wizards in history. It was a weird pick. But something about it caught Harry’s attention, and he wasn’t sure what. 

Harry sat down on the couch with a wide smile on his face. He was too distracted to notice the malicious smile Tom Riddle Sr, had on his face.

A few minutes passed. The older man had kept silent and was observing him. Harry ignored how creepy it was, in favor of reading the book he had in his hand. Their leg touching each other should have raised another flag but it didn’t. Much to the other man’s pleasure. That was of course until, he placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, 

That raised the huge red flag, He was gonna ignore it, but…

“Umm…” but before he could finish his sentence. The taller man had him under him.

“What are you doing?!?” The book was completely forgotten beside him. Harry tried to get away, but his wrists were grabbed by Tom Riddle Sr.. Harry hated how similar his Tom and his father looked like at this moment. 

“You know Harry. My son doesn’t need to know-”

“I’m **NEVER** gonna cheat on Tom! Specially not with his father!” He immediately interrupted him. Courtesy be damned. 

“Hmm.. you’re a feisty one aren’t you?” He smirks when Harry tried to break free from his death grip. “Everyone would kill to be in your position right now. Under the handsome CEO of Riddle Corp.” 

“No!” He yelled.

“Disrespectful child. How about this then. I look like Tom, _your_ Tom. How about imagining my son instead of me then?”

* * *

Tom needed to get to Harry now.  
He wasn’t sure why. But he was suddenly filled with anxiety. Anxiety for Harry. 

After the call ended. His gut feeling was telling him to get to Harry immediately. A bead of sweat escaped his forehead. The whole manor was so big, Tom think he might get lost(he hasn’t been home in a few years, can you blame him).

Being this worried was unlike him. And everytime he opened a door. His anxiety would rise.

Then he stumbles upon a locked door. He leaned in, no sound. Tom was about to turn away but… why was the door locked? His parents wouldn’t keep a door locked unless it was a private room.  
Tom kicked down the door(quite violently, he may add), and the scene he was greeted with, both horrified and angered him. 

His soulmate looking at him with tear stained eyes and his father glaring at him. 

Tom instinctively grabbed his father off Harry and gripped his collar. 

“ ** _HOW DARE YOU?!?!?_** ” He shrieked in anger. Of course. Why did he expect any less from his rotten father? His anger flared up when he felt Harry gripping his shirt for support.  
He didn’t let his father reply before planting his fist right on his face.

Tom dropped him to hold his face in pain. The older man groans quite loudly(Tom would admit that it gave him satisfaction)

“Just because you never met your own soulmate doesn’t mean you have the **right** to touch others!” Tom knew that it was a sensitive subject but he didn’t care at that point. He was beyond livid. It was common knowledge that Merope and Tom Riddle Sr. weren't soulmates. Those who deny the fact and say that they are indeed soulmates are fools who romanticizes infidelity.

He lets Harry cling on to him, whilst Tom carries him. They were getting out of there. He ignored the looks from the servants and went straight to their car.

“How low of you…” Tom Riddle Sr. managed to squeak out before glaring lightly at where they disappeared.

* * *

They got back to the car, and stayed there for a few moments. Tom held Harry and starts comforting him. How could Tom let that happen? He shouldn’t have left Harry for some dumb call. 

“Tom… are you angry at me?” Harry asks quietly and nervously. Tom looked at him surprised. Why would he be angry at him? 

“Of course not…” He replies in the softest voice he could muster up. “Why would I be?” 

“I let it happen, Tom… I saw it coming. But I did nothing!” Harry’s eyes starts tearing up again, and his heart clenched painfully.

“Harry… soulmate. Stop blaming yourself.” He says while wiping the tears off with his thumb. He really didn’t like seeing Harry cry. “Blame it on me, Harry. I should have been there. I shouldn’t have left you.” 

Harry shook his head no vigorously. “No Tom… stop putting everything on your shoulder.” 

“Well I can’t let my soulmate be burdened…” Tom tried to justify it. But Harry didn’t agree. 

“Why? Tom… sometimes I can’t understand you.” Tom smiles lightly.

“I can’t bare to see you cry, _my dear_ Harry” 

“And I can’t bear to see you suffer by the burden, _my darling_ Tom.” Harry smiles lightly. That lightened up both their moods. Tom immediately cupped his face and gave him a chaste kiss, full of adoration and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... that went over 2k.... hahah...  
> And I didn't plan that ending to go that way but it happened. I planned this out to be funnier/fluffy but my dramatic ass didn't want that. So instead you get this mess of a fanfic.


End file.
